Commission
by Vios.Shadow
Summary: A Commission I was asked to do... strangely enough I was asked to do a Christmas story... So yes... even though it is Feb, here you go get in to the Christmas season with this Aladdin/Mozenrath SLASH YAOI story... Yeah... It says a lot I didn't title this


**So... Ok... Here is the reason I am writing a Christmas story in February... On Valentine's day... I was asked too. This is a commission story I guess... I'm not making money so I don't know if it still counts as a commission... Anyway I was asked at the start of February to write a Christmas story. So I stared on one. And I hated it. It was falling apart and just... uhg. I may publish it so that the number of stories that involve Moz/Al go up. But anyway. It was hard to think of anything really to write, there is nothing like living in the land of perpetual spring to make you forget all about Christmas. So eventually I remembered that this was a fiction and I could do whatever and there was such a thing as snow in the world... So I wrote this OOC thing... so yeah, enjoy it I guess.**

**Ok now for the random warnings and crap. THIS IS A SLASH, THERE IS YAOI. So if you are not into guy on guy action then read some other story. I don't run a slash and burn operation. I do the slashing but please keep your flames to your self.**

**Uh... I guess last is I don't own the characters Disney does so like... I don't know don't sue please.**

**Also I guess I should mention that I kind of feel like the characters are OOC. I normally try harder to make them in character but... I don't know this story was hard and it had to be a one shot so I didn't have as much room to play with the characters...**

The night was a clean and crisp night, the star light falling down to the earth unbroken by clouds. The Snow on the ground glowed with the celestial light. Light bounced around the ice encasing the trees giving them a unearthly appearance. The howling wind whipped up small flurries of snow to break against the rough stone walls of the castle That stood a lone black island in a sea of white. The castle wasn't as elegant as the palace in Agrabah, but Aladdin couldn't remember seeing any other man made buildings in any of his trips to the frozen north so that it was there at all was something of a accomplishment. The sounds of the wind's howl's sent a shiver down Aladdin's back. It were like a pack of screaming wolves, and the hero remembered the wind jackal his current companion had once released on Agrabah. Could it have northern cousins?

The dark haired youth was snapped out of his thoughts by a pair of arms coming from behind him wrapping around his waste and pulling him closer to the man in back of him. "We don't have much time together. Between your band of idiots, and your heroics you hardly have time for me. Come back to bed and we can enjoy our time better."

"You know Mozenrath, if you stopped trying to take over the seven deserts that would be one less despot for me to safe the world from."

In the reflection of the glass window Aladdin could see the wizard smile "and give up my life's work?" Aladdin could see Mozenrath's pale hand running up and down Aladdin's tan arm, ghostly in the clear glass. Mozenrath's other hand was hardly visible in the reflection, the dark gauntlet making a hole in the reflection.

"It will kill you one day if you don't give it up."

This time Mozenrath did laugh. "I'll still cause you problems even after I die." Mozenrath could see that his lover was not happy with this response. "Come on Aladdin, this get away was your idea, don't go ruining the mood, not at least till we have had some more fun."

"I just told you about Christmas and how fun I thought it sounded. I wanted to spend it with you, but I didn't think that you would go to these lengths for me."

Aladdin Turned back to the room and his boyfriend. Mozenrath had "kidnapped" him from the palace earlier that evening. No doubt his friends would be looking for him but it would take some time for them to find him up here, and as Mozenrath had told him the castle had once belonged to a powerful sorcerer who had put quite a few protective spells on it. The chances of being disturbed were very small. The inside of the castle had been decorated with green boughs that sported tiny red berries. When they had first entered the castle small magical flames had danced around them making soft chiming sounds like tiny bells. Really it was quite romantic of Mozenrath, Aladdin had been impressed, letting Mozenrath know with a deep and passionate kiss. It was still a bit of a shock to Aladdin how soft and perfect Mozenrath's lips always were. they were never to dry or two moist. Jasmine's kisses were usually a little too wet, the make up she used for her lips leaving them wet, and coated in a mildly unpleasant taste.

Once they had broken the kiss Aladdin took a moment to just look at his lover's face. It was still unusual to see Mozenrath looking back at him with such adoration. He looked so much softer to Aladdin now then he had before they had started seeing each other. "Moze this is incredible."

Mozenrath seemed amused by this comment smiling at Aladdin and laughing a bit. Brushing some melting snow out of Aladdin's hair he said "You should know me well enough by now to know that I am willing to do whatever it takes to achieve my goals."

"And what goals might you be planing to achieve? Should I be worried?"

"You want to know what I have planned? I could tell you but rather then going threw a long monologue why don't I just show you?" Sweeping Aladdin into another kiss Aladdin felt that familiar tingling sensation all over as he was teleported by Mozenrath's magic. Although he would never tell Mozenrath he really enjoyed the teleporting. Apart from the pleasant tingling that filled his entire being, it was very intimate for some reason. It felt like for a moment he and Mozenrath were inseparable, mixed together completely. The only other time he felt so connected to Mozenrath was when they were having sex.

When the teleportation was done he found himself in a large room, with a circular fire place in the center around which were pillows of varying sizes and colors. They were scattered on a rich green carpet. Birds and tiny reindeer seemed to flicker in the orange flames, the looked like they were flying up and out of the flames. The warm light of the fire was the only illumination that the room had.

"I think that even a street rat should be able to guess by now what I am after."

Mozenrath had pulled him close and was kissing his neck. Aladdin let his head fall back against Mozenrath's shoulder. "I don't know Mozenrath, I think it will take more then a dimly lit room to get what you want."

Mozenrath pulled away. taking a step back, "Oh Aladdin you should know by now that I always have more up my sleeve." A wave of his gauntleted right hand and Much of mozenrath's clothes were gone, The only thing left was his voluminous pants and the belt he used to hold them up. Aladdin did feel some relieve at seeing this, while it was somewhat erotic to slowly remove the layers of the sorcerer's outfit, it was also time consuming. And sometimes difficult. Aladdin was fairly sure that without magic Mozenrath would never be able to get into some parts of his outfit on his own.

It had been shocking to Aladdin the first time he had removed them to find how heavy the entire sartorial combination was.

Aladdin aloud himself the luxury of a long look at the pale exposed abs. Mozenrath was not as strong as Aladdin, and his muscles were not as well developed, but he definitely had them.

Mozenrath turned his head a black curl falling lose from the rest and falling down before those dark eyes. Aladdin could be happy just watching Mozenrath move forever. No, he could never bear to be apart from the object of his affection while still being able to see him.

Mozenrath was currently suspending two cups in the air while he poured wine into them. "I'm afraid that blue idiot that passes for a genie is the only one who knows what 'eggnog' is." Mozenrath passed one of the glasses over to Aladdin before sitting down on the carpet with the pillows motioning for him to sit next to him.

"Thats alright..." Aladdin made a face "from what Genie said it didn't sound that appetizing anyway." Mozenrath put his arm around aladdin's back resting his hand on his hip and pulling him closer so they could next to each other as closely as possible. Mozenrath put down his cup first, still mostly full. Reaching over with his now free hand he held Aladdin's face gently while he kissed his lips. Not a deep kiss, a chased kiss lasting only a few moments. Aladdin attempted to put his own cup down to return the affection with his full attention but mis calculated and the wine spilled. A soft chuckle as he looked up into his lover's eyes. "oops."

Mozenrath was smiling much more broadly then the hero, "Looks like you got some on your pants. They will have to come off."

Never breaking eye contact Mozenrath slid his right hand down, the texture of the leather gauntlet was rough as it brushed over the skin. The gauntlet slipped under the fabric of Aladdin's once white pants and catching the hem the bend of the wrist started to pull them down as the hand ventured further. Mozenrath's fingers traced light trails down Aladdin's legs leaving the skin feeling charged and alive in their wake. As more of the lower region became exposed Mozenrath lowered his head down kissing along the ridge of the hip and down his left hand moving Aladdin's leg, splaying it open and giving perfect access to the soft inner thigh. Aladdin couldn't help but moan as his tense muscles relaxed to his rivals touch. Looking down Aladdin's brown eyes met black and his already semi hard member grew harder.

Mozenrath drew back to admire the scene for a moment his once hated foe spread out before him, intense desire radiating from every inch of that olive skinned form.

:"Mozenrath..."

He couldn't help but call out, Mozenrath was addictive, where ever he touched Aladdin felt blaze into life. The sorcerer knew the effect that he had on the hero, he used it to tease him.

Aladdin felt a warm hand wrap around his as it was pulled into the air and two full lips kiss the palm. "Aladdin?" The sound of his name made the hero shiver, no one else he knew could say his name in quite such a sexy way. "You want my help with this?" A single finger trailed up Aladdin's erection. "I have just the thing."

Aladdin arched slightly as the shocking cool liquid cascaded down his cock, red wine trickled down is thighs and was soaked up buy the rug beneath him, the red being swallowed by green. As quickly as the sensation of the wine had hit him the warm feeling of Mozenrath's tongue came lapping up the sides of his cock before finally engulfing the length. Aladdin tried to fight off the deep moans that were fighting their way to the surface while Mozenrath sucked. But then with the lightest feeling of teeth, Aladdin found he was no longer abel to fight it. Crying out Mozenrath's name he came.

Mozenrath swallowed the load then cleaned any remaining cum off with his tongue. leaning back he drank what was left in his goblet.

"Still as full of it as always, hero."

"It seems to me like your full of it now."

"I plan to give it back in full." leaning over pale lips found the beating jugular and kissed. Aladdin's fingers tangled in to the smooth black curls. Aladdin closed his eyes and let the feeling of the lips on his neck wash over him. a finger had been slid between his lower cheeks circling the tight ring. No matter how many times they did this his entire was always tense and tight when they started. Despite the finger dancing around the outside this was no exception.

Aladdin's attention was drawn back up to his neck where Mozenrath had started to bite and suck possessively just beneath the jaw. "Uhg, Moze, stop." It was a ground rule Aladdin had laid down early in their relationship, and had to remind Mozenrath continuously of. He could not have any marks left from their encounters for his friends to see and question.

But this time it seemed that marking his lover was not Mozenrath's true goal, for in the moment of distraction two of his fingers had found their way in and were currently scissoring. As the fingers were pulled in and out a slick fluid was magically generated to help lubricate the hole.

Aladdin rolled over onto his stomach to give the sorcerer better access. Mozenrath took full advantage plunging the fingers deeper and spreading the hole wider. When he was finished he pulled his fingers out, a slick pop accompanying the action.

Smoothing the lotion over his own budding erection Mozenrath worked himself up into full hardness.

Positioning himself carefully he slowly pushed in. Aladdin wasn't new to this but he could still hurt Aladdin. Too much damage and their fun would be over forever. Aladdin let out a soft noise of pleasure and pushed back to meet Mozenrath's thrust. Once inside Mozenrath started thrusting. building his pace while his cock searched the small tunnel for that special spot that would make Aladdin scream.

Aladdin was tight and Mozenrath while not monstrous was more then enough to fill him. Aladdin could feel himself aching for more, hungry for as much of Mozenrath as he could take. As the pace quickened and the friction built Aladdin could feel his world melting away to encompass only him and Mozenrath. Finally Mozenrath's cock found Aladdin's prostrate and striking against the nerves repeatedly Aladdin could feel his world shatter under the force of the pleasure Mozenrath was bringing. Where he stopped and Mozenrath started was hard to say. His own cock was near to bursting at the feeling inside him. Screaming Mozenrath's name he came staining the green carpet beneath him with his cum while he could feel his own insides being stained by Mozenrath's hot load.

Spent the pair collapsed onto their sides. Mozenrath pulled out and enjoyed the after glow with his lover in his arms, he couldn't keep him forever, but for now there was no one to take him away.

Mozenrath had awoke not really aware he had fallen asleep to find Aladdin was not by his side, judging by the logs in the fire he hadn't been asleep long. Looking around the festive bedroom he spotted the hero of Agrabah by the window, transfixed by the empty waste land beyond the glass. Getting up he walked over to his lover, after all he wasn't done giving him his Christmas gift.

**Uhg, I think I may be sick after writing this. Yeah, I admit it, I don't love this story, I bet there are parts that don't make much sense because I zoned out typing or some such. It may be clear but towards the end I was just done I wanted to get it done and thats what I did. I would feel bad, but I did this for free and out of season... so... I don't know if there are major major parts where I just started talking about like my pet bear Roger who likes to fly around in space then mention something and I will fix it. Or if there are no real words... but other wise... I don't know Marry Christmas I guess?**

**I wonder if the time warp that happened at the start was clear enough.**

**And such a standard formula. oh well.**


End file.
